Corruption
by Dawn Of Oblivion
Summary: Our favorite hero is gone for good...but that doesn't stop Kursed from reaching her goal. Even if she has to face a great corruption of a hidden race, from a simple wolf in the galaxys greatest test. Unknown to her, that the Star Fox team is being hunted.
1. Prolouge

**_Corruption_**

**_Prologue..._**

**Author's note**: From this moment on, this story is going under MAJOR revision. Check the profile to see updates and more fixes._  
_

**Prologue**

The Anglar war is over and peace is in Lylat once again...but between Krystal and Fox, things got very bitter.

Krystal left with the Star Wolf team, promised glory, shelter, food, and a job. The leader of the team, Wolf, only wanted to fill his rival with anger. His plan lasted through the war,but a coupe of months of constant hissing and insults,Krystal fled to a distant plant on the edge of Lylat and was never heard from again... Which only shattered Fox into pieces from the lose.

Making through the agonizing months of regret, Fox is influenced by his lifetime friend to participate in a Grand Prix race team with Falco...until the avian suffered a severe accident from a star ship explosion. The result of his injuries gave amnesia the following weeks. Regaining his memories he came to a realization that the only thing between him and glory... was his once trusted friend, Fox.

He conjured a plan along with a small group of renegades to rig Fox's racer to explode from it's own mechanics. A bomb would be noticeable by security, he put this idea into action at a Championship Race for the prize of enough funds to last someone a lifetime.

When the race was nearing it's end, Fox's racer immediately ignored it's owner's commands. Not responding to the brakes of the ignition going off, the machine went into a chaotic rampage, crashing into other racers until finally flipping over and exploded into oblivion . Falco ignored his partner's demise and finished the race, breaking records. Spectators and medical officers rushed to the scene, but it was plainly obvious Fox was dead on the spot.

The vulpine's body was burned in the wreckage along with five others. The pile of vehicles burned in the distance while Falco drove off to his home with an expressionless face. The media came to Falco as he insisted it was an act of suicide, even if some evidence claimed otherwise, he was proved not guilty. Falco won the championship, Katt, wealth... and regret.

Months earlier, Krystal had made her temporary home on Kew. Her mixed emotions and inner conflict had become a distant memory when her mind had focused on her new ego as a Bounty Hunter named Kursed. When Kursed had come to knowing Fox's unexpected death, she had no regrets, but deep down, Krystal did.

With Lylat's hero gone, cause of someone's greed, old and new evil minds have now begun their plans to take advantage of the galaxy's weak state. With more deadly sins arising, Kursed is going to survive a lot more than just hunting for criminals...

**Author's note**:Like I said on the profile, this account is under new ownership. Stories are going to rewritten to become much better than before._  
_

**_This story is dedicated to my greatest inspiration... SyxxFox!_**


	2. Felion

**Author's note:** _Alright I'm trying to write fast so please have patience and happines._

**Corruption**

**Felion**

The day was silent in the planet Kew. Only the trees moved as the wind pushed them around with a gentle touch. No one wakes up at this hour in the country lands on Kew. Kew was known as a less inhabited planet. There was no civilization here because it was recognized to a poisonous planet from its looks from a satellite image. It only had green oceans due to its enormous amount of seaweed and forest. Few people believed this and made a small village by the edge of the main forest. Many fugitives lived here because the government thought them to by dead being there. No one woke up at this time because nothing moved and the aroma from the nearby plants have an effect on animals to sleep and only wake to a loud enough noise. Everyone was asleep... except one.

**_EER! EER! EER!_**Kursed woke up from the clock that always was set by Felion. She looked at and noticed the time. "Stupid raccoon,I told him not to wake me up at nine-hundred." She said irritatedly. She grabbed the annoying clock and ripped it from the electrical outlet and threw it across the room as it shattered into pieces and landed in the pile of other alarm clocks that Kursed toke care of.

Nothing had change since Fox died,and that was two years ago since the it happened. Kursed's team was really saddened when it happened,but Kursed couldn't care less. She was known for her frozen heart. She remembered when Fox came to Kew for a last mission for extra credits. She re-called it well...

_The vulpine walked to the broken dirt path through the forest. Sent here for plants for a science experiment from the government. He scanned the area trying to locate the herb. Kursed was hiding behind leaves in a tree balancing on a branch. One arm was holding the tree while the other held binoculars in front of her eyes. She zoomed in on the vulpine... in this case prey. She sighed, she could not recognize him from this distance._

_She clipped the binoculars to her belt and jumped down. She ran towards Fox with her blade ready in her left hand. Her prey turned and she quickly ran behind another tree. The looked for a bit and shrugged and continued to search. Kursed pulled out her position and proceeding with her chase. She crept closer to him and right when she pulled the weapon above her head ready to strike. She found out who her victim was. "Fox..." _

_The vulpine's ears perked up and turned around once more. Now with a shocked face. It was too late for her to run now. "Oh... sorry you kinda scared me there! I didn't think there would be any inhabitance here!" The vixen was confused and shocked. 'Does he... even... know?' She then realized she still had her knife in hand. Fox noticed then too. He took quick action and grabbed her wrist and twisted around and she lost her stance. Kursed was in the air still shocked. The vulpine pushed her with his palm and she went to the ground. The blade still flew over them. He put his foot on her chest and the weapon fell to her. The warrior grabbed inches away from her. Kursed gasped to see how close she was to death. _

_Fox's face was dead serious."I should've known... I'm sent to killed now in days." He threw the blade to the ground hard and stabbed in the dirt a centimeter away from Kursed's ear. He pulled his combat boot off of her. He walked away from her still unhappy. Kursed slowly got up and ran after the vulpine. He kept his pace even though he knew she was tailing him. He stopped and swung around. "Get away from me! I thought that fiasco back there would've given you a hint!" Kursed stopped as well and they were two meters apart. She held back tears that Fox didn't know her. "...Can you not see.." The vulpine was still pissed and stood there. He gave a annoyed sighed and kept his trail. Kursed ran to him and grabbed his shoulder. He shoved away but she only grabbed him again and made him face her. She stared into his eyes as he did as well._

_"Can you not regonize me?" It was silent. Leaves fell and blew passed them as a cold wind pushed them. Finally, Fox responded after looking deep into her eyes. "...I do not regonize monsters..." He walked off. Leaving her alone and cold...once again._

Kursed did not cry did not feel sadness did not feel regret. That's what Krystal would always do. Her thoughts broke with a loud knock on the door.

"Kursed are you up,its Felion."Kursed scold.

"That bastard,waking me up to tell me all the things to do today." She said. It was her manager,Felion the raccon. He was always a shy guy when talking because he's afraid of saying the wrong things. He is the one responsible for keeping everything in order for Kursed. People always would respect him for having the courage enough to talk,help,and look at Kursed. He was the only one that sighed up to be Kursed's manager... no surprise there...

Kursed got up and put on her regular day in clothes,a black long sleeve,ripped jeans,red and white sneakers,and finger less gloves. She walked to the door and went outside into the hallway."There you are,did that clock go off like I set it to?"She just stared at him with a I-am-gonna-kill-you-painfully look. Felion gulped.

"I guess so."He pulled out a small folder from between him arm and chest as Kursed asked."Did Pierce accept the offer?" Felion sighed.

"No,I'm afraid not."Kuresd slamed her fist into the wall cursing."But he made a deal now."

Kursed stared at him as he handed the folder to her. She snatched it away,and read it. Her eyes squinted as she read the description.

"The Titanian Survival Event?"Felion nodded."Yep,Pierce owns the grand tour and he wants you to compete in order for you to have permission to leave. It also involves having a back-mate. This is a two-person event."

The three of them Kursed,Felion, and Rebel had been trying to get a offer from Pierce to get Kursed her freedom so she can get out of this galaxy and be in Lylat used to be four members until a wanted fugitive named Flow, a wolf that always wore a hood and cape so she could not be recognized with a big load of minions causing mischief around Kew's forests. Her back-mate,Regan gave his life to the set bomb off in her base for it was jammed. The team almost kill the bastard. But she's is still alive.

"So will you compete?"Felion asked. Kursed didn't want to do things that require a back-mate. They always slowed her down to her point of view. Since there no other choice so she decided."Fine I'll do it,but who's going to compete with a vixen like me?"

Felion snickered a little, Kursed gave him that look again and he stopped and responded."Well Pierce gave me a tip that there is a Recruitment Station this year. I'm sure I'll find someone there." He said with a small amount of hope.

"Fine,just make it quick and not you did last time with Rebel." Kursed said in angry tone. Re-calling their last mistake.

"I know,I know." Felion said sighing remembering what happened. "I'll see you in a month then!" Kursed nodded quickly and went back to her room. When Felion was about to say 'goodbye.'

Kursed shut the door in Felion's face. Leaving him in the hallway with a bruised nose.

"No one respects the smart one."He said to himself. And with that he left.

* * *

**Author's note:**Yep,I am now recreating my chapters because they suck really bad. So please notify me if I messed up on my other chapters! I really want to become a good author! I have Anymouse(I am not in the mood for grammar right now.) reviews turned on so all those who don't have accounts review away!


	3. An Interview with Fegis

**Author's note:**Hey there I know haven't been writing because i've been trying to make this credit to Syxxfox for using the name also the name has nothing to do with SyxxFox's story nor mine.

**Chapter 2**

Felion walked to the old riggded building with the Warden right next to him. When they got inside the Warden pushed the intercom."Alright guys,move them out." Flion supposed he was referring to the doorkeepers to unlock the doors and send the prisoners to the examination room for recruiting.

They kept walking and went into and one room with a one-sided mirror was a group a guys lined up in a line facing the reflected side of the mirror."Here,this is all the files of these men...remember,these are our strongest men so you don't have to worry about stamina*." Felion took the folders the Warden had out and went through the list...these guys must've done this a million times before,they all in order and didn't move or twitch for they knew what was going on.

Felion came up to one guy and stopped."Uhh,Warden there is one guy missing." He sighed and walked over. He then pointed to the last guy in the line."That wolf,slaughtered him in fifths."Felion was shocked and looked at the murderer. He had a metallic suit and cowboy hat that covered his checked the record and looked back Warden spoke up."We found him under a bridge,in the outskirts of Corneria City...he has survived all of our test and not once has he gone insane,his roommate never seemed to annoy him but one morning we checked and....(sighs)...it wasn't a pretty sight...buut he does know skill,and hes never showed any sign of violence to his co-mates at all"

After looking through the other couldn't help but ask."It says here that he lose one hand but has two gloves on,why?"

"Are you referring to that wolf of mine Felion."

"Yes...I am."

"All we know is that one of his paws are metal,he won't tell any of us how it happend though,we don't really care its just recommended for his records in recruitment to work."

Felion sighed._'That means his not for sale.' _He thought to himself..."Warden...what if I interviewed him,so he can tell me and he can be recruited."The Warden stopped and sighed."You can try,but none have succeeded."He started to walk him down to a room in the hall then walked it had a small steel walls and table..with cains at the end."He will be here momentarily...Oh and don't ask him about the death of his inmate,he kinda goes insane."He left leaving Felion to his thoughts._'He is a crimnal,but theres pontenial in him.I mean his records are the most strangest I've ever seen.'_Felion looked at the records again.

**Name:______**

**Trim Color:**_Gray_

**Fur Color:**_Smoke Black_

**Species:**_Wolf_

_**Age:**37_

**Longest time in Solitude:**_5m:3w:13d:12h:43min:23sec_

**Good Talent with:**_Pulse Rifle,AR-15,Hand guns,Combat knife,Hand grenade,Plasma sword,Energy based pistol._

**Survival without Supplies:** _5m:3w:13d:12h:43min:23sec_

**Disabilities:**_No paw_.

**Reason:**

**Completed Missions:**_999_

**Failed Missions:**_1_

**Killed Enemy's:**_1,896,439_

**Times Hit:N/A**

**Other Information:**Has never been hit,due to extreme amount of unknown _creature,_is foreign to-

Felion was cut of by the sound of the door latch security guards came in holding the viscous wolf and slammed him to the steel quietly sat down as the men strapped the wolf's arms to the table which was bolted to the ground. After that the guards left,with the two of them facing each other."So...your the wolf that has been causing the Warden a lot of grief lately?" Felion asked in a calm tone.

"....It wouldn't be so hard if he would just let me go..."

"He would do that if you can tell what happened to your paw there."Felion gestured towards the metal paw as he balled it up into a fist.

"I...can't tell you any thing about that...it's not a comfortable story to talk about."

"Well,just tell me the part of the cause in your paw."

"I...I...I got into a fight for revenge,and fought with combat knifes,well mine knife dropped so...you get the picture."

"Okay...." Felion scribbled down the infromation.

"Theres just one more thing I need...What is your full name?"

The wolf sighed,and took a deep swore to himself never to say it,he even promised his best friend not to.

"Fegis Calibur Syxx."Fegis said

Felion wrote it down nodding."Alright I'll just send this in and we'll be on our way."

The raccon left the wolf in the thought to himself.

"Now my story finally begins...again."

* * *

**Author's note**: Yeah,I finally got this done,It takes a while because im working on **How it all went down**(the prequel to this.)...so tell me how you like it so far........serisly tell me.


	4. Painful Recollection

**Author's note:**Hey there I know haven't been writing because I've been trying to make the prequel to this story also credit to Syxxfox for using the name also the name has nothing to do with SyxxFox's story nor mine.I do not own star fox but i do own **Fegis Calibur Syxx**._Freaking love that name_.Before I continue,I want to dedicate this story or series to SyxxFox. And if your reading this I hope you like it and I plead you to write that sequel. I would be honered and others would be to.

**

* * *

**

Kursed looked around the big steel dome was panicking,slightly regretting whatever she did to get were no doors windows or was absolutely no way out. All of sudden,a huge monster was in the middle of the was the size of a landmaster,and it was covered in dark and grey fur on all fours and sharp fanged teeth."H-H-Hello?" The beast turned around with a defining growl that filled the was silent for around five minutes until."Can you hear me?" This only seemed to make the beast angrier for it then sprang into the air and landed in front of her.

Kursed backed up but only to bumped into another beast just like the one in front of her. She yelped and found out she was completely surrounded by beasts."Get away,I swear I'll-"

It did something Kursed would never expect_."You'll do what?"_

Kursed was in trembled a bit,but didn't reached for something around her belt but she didn't have any thing on her. Now she even more terrified_."Now then....DIE!!!"_

It raised its razor sharp claws as Kursed took one swing...for that was all it needed.

_Kursed....Kursed......_**_Kursed!!!....._WAKE UP!!!**

She shoot up from her pillow holding a blaster to the animal who woke her up."WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WAKING ME UP IN THE MORNING!!"

"What did Felion say about sleeping with your blaster at night huh?!" The dog shot stumped the chuckled."Man I'm getting good at comebacks these kicked his leg making a loud thud on the ground."Just because I saved your life doesn't mean I can send you back to that Dog Pound." The idiot dog got up rubbing his head."S-Sorry jeez....you know you really need to stop screaming at night its starting to freak me out."Kursed stammered._screaming...me...no._"I don't know what your talking about Rebel."She said without hesitation.

He sighed."Whatever,Felion came by about a hour the cruiser is ready and you should be getting." He was cut off by Kursed immediately getting up and headed towards the* -minutes later,she went out the door carrying a just sat on his bed thinking about what just happened.

* * *

"You're late,you know?" The raccoon said leaning on the hallway door still."Better late than never I supposed"The vixen replied. Felion smirked and followed her down to the docking bay. They didn't say anything on the way left it that way for she wasn't in the mood to talk. After a couple of turns,and reached Hanger 18. There it stood,a giant cruise liner about seventy-five klicks high.(That's about 1/4 mile.)

Kursed smiled at the grand sight."Rebel and I are supposedto tae the other safety reasons,you'r back-mate will should be here already." Felion handed her a piece of paper."This is his room number and you'rs if you need to talk to him." The blue vixen took the parchment._777-Fegis Calibur Syxx,666-Kursed. _Kursed thought for a moment and looked up to see Felion gone."That bastard.'" She muttered.

* * *

**Meanwhile.......**

Fegis walked into the main hall to see a massive room with a very high ceiling. He stuttered at the then the intercom came on.All competiors,find you'r rooms and wiat until the signal once we leave the atmosphere.Fegis smiled and looked at the paper Felion gave him after they left. He laughed at the numbers and dashed for his room.

He ran up the splitting stair case when. **WHAM!!. **"Oh I'm so sorry." Cried a feminine voice. Fegis got up rubbing his head and looked down to see a pink cat that practicaly coated herself in a strong perfume. He extended his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and Fegis pulled up to her feet."Sorry,I'm in a rush,have to clean the rooms wash the bathrooms,set up breakfast and supper. It been a long day." She exclaimed. Fegis couldn't help but to be strangely attracted to her. He spoke up."You know I don't have a training to-do,so I can help if you want." Her face lite up."Really?!Honestly?!I would love that but you have to wait until after the shockwave."

Fegis nodded." can I find you?" He asked. She pioted to one of the pillars."Over there I suppose." He nodded,she started to walk the rest of the way down smiling at then came to his room and walked in and closed the door behind him and made sure no one was looking."YES!"

* * *

**Meanwhile.......**

Kursed found her room,it was practically first-class. She guessed ever room was like that. she droppd her stuff on the bed and headed for the kitchen. Surplisingly,the refrigerator was full of instant soups and small salads. Which was Kursed always what made her wonder.

*****

After the shockwave,Fegis meet up with the cat. Kursed left for the Training pondered if the people who worked here know about the passengers appetite. If they did that means they have been watching them,spying on sighed,and once again her thoughts turned to Fox. Was he really dead?Could he be under a secret identity?Could he be watching her?Did he commit suicide,or was it a accident?...Kursed stopped walking._I still love him...could it be my fault he's dead or he's not Fox anymore?_ She thought. Even though these thoughts pained her.

It still seemed likely.

* * *

**Author's note:**Yeah,I finally got this done,It takes a while because im working on **Introduction**(the prequel to this.)...so tell me how you like it so far........seriously tell me.*Yeah,I dont know what was going on but it wouldn't save right here so this is what it said........Shower .Twenty.(Before I upate this story again it will be called **Corruption.**


	5. Peppy's Retribution

**Authors Note: **I know that last one was a piece of crap but I'm sure this will be better.

**Peppy's Retribution**

Corneria was peaceful as seemed to think it was all over, no more attacks, no more V.I.P assaults. But their were wrong. Evil and cruelty never stops...not in this city.

The Hare. General Hare. Never forgave himself on the accord of Fox's death. It seemed he always saw a McClouds die in front of his own eyes. Life went on though. He took his free-time at a local the visitors their all had the same thought go through their heads._ Why is are army leader at a bar on a Tuesday night? _It didn't bother him. All he needed was a break from the corps.

The bartender came. "Anything you need General?" Peppy looked up. "Lightest you have." The chameleon nodded and walked over to get his request.

**Every thing's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Preoccupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl**

When the chameleon came back with his drink. He also handed him a piece of parchment. "Some guy asked me to give this to you." Peppy took the paper and turned around to see if he could find the stranger. Only to see the front door , this guy did not want to be read the note read the note._ In the end, We all deserve a punishment. _

**You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing?  
Imagine where you are?  
There are oceans in between us  
But that's not very far**

Peppy knew something was up. He quickly finished his drink and walked out. Just as he opened the door._ Nature Called. _"Sir, where is the restroom?" Peppy asked chameleon pointed to the rabbit nodded and rushed towards the door......Peppy turned the faucet on and scrubbed his hands and looked into the mirror."...I sure am getting old..." He told to looked at his hands and turned the faucet off, the general sighed. He still couldn't believe he was gone. His great friend and his father. Something didn't add up last thing Fox said to him. I'm happy Pep, and don't worry. I'm never going to die without succeeding my wishes. "Then why did you commit suicide? What if you didn't?"Peppy looked into mirror the all went slowly.

**Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
Well you shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
Well you shoved it my face**

A dark figure grabbed the back of his head on slammed it hard against the steel sink. General Hare fell to the ground and blood along with him. The homicidal stranger put his boot on the unconscious general and put a gauntlet in his face. "Victim retrieved, pull the distraction."......~_"Alright it's on the way." _Soon as those words were spoken. A gunshot was heard in the restaurant. Followed with screaming. The dark figure pulled the rabbit out of the bar without anybody noticing. He dragged the body to a shady car and tossed him in the back and shut the door. He signaled a thumbs up to the roofs of the surrounding buildings. The shooter disappeared. "_One down, nine to go." _Silently, he climbed into the car add speeded of. Only with tears in the hunter's eyes…

Not knowing. But being watched by a blood-red furred animal in the shadows. Then vanished… like a ghost.

**A/N:**Alright,Fanfiction document loader thingy is not saving for my. So until they fix this problem. It's going to take me .Those who know the song there send me the name and you get a small but good chapters of this story and my upcoming story._**Oirgins**_


	6. Crash

**Corruption**

**Crash…**

The young blue vixen was in a boxing stance as she beat down the plastic dummy. It only took three hits before it stroked down and another replica took its place. Kursed pounded it as well. She glanced at the counter. **[56]. **her goal was seventy-five.

Sweat started to powder on her shoulders. She reeked to high heavens. But the vixen was determined to reach objective. She hit harder and the sixtieth copy popped up. Kursed put all of her anger and irritation in this one. Fell in one hit.

"After this…I'm gonna see my stupid back-mate…" The sixty-fifth one emerged. More and more this was getting harder but it was self-discipline and she wasn't going to back down. WHAM! The last one was up. Unfortunately, this had to take ten before it was pulverized." She swept the sweat of her forehead and removed her gloves.

* * *

Kursed grabbed a towel and a change of clothes from her bag and headed for the showers. After that she grabbed her things and left.

She memorized the room number which wasn't really hard. And looked at the door digits.773_…775…777. _Kursed stopped and stare at the door. "Well, let's hope he'd not another fan geek like Rebel." She said to herself. The vixen knocked on the door, and stood silently. Not a minute later she heard someone in the room. "One moment!" It said. Kursed rolled her eyes in impatience. An instant after. The door-knob clicked and the door opened. "Sorry, I was in the shower when you-".He looked the guest and only one thought ran threw his head and Kursed sensed part of it. _A vixen! KI- _The memory cut short when his eyes rolled in the back of his head and fainted.

Kursed was confused and shocked. She didn't know whether to run or find out what's wrong. The vixen stared at the wolf on the ground before her. He had normal clothes on along with sunglasses resting on the top of his head. The thing that scared her even more was his left paw. It was shining, and it was metallic. She stammered and slowly backed up. What baffled her mostly is what he was thinking before he went black. _A vixen! KI-. " _What was he about to sense?" Kursed whispered. "And who is he?" She questioned herself again. The vixen walked a few steps and broke into a run. She had to get away from the scene or it may of looked bad.

She reached the staircase and looked back to his door way being surrounded by passengers. It worried her more if someone saw her and new what she looked like.

She kept running until she reached her door. Still confused and frighten about what just happened.

**Later that night….**

Kursed sat in her bed still frighten by the earlier event. She really wanted to forget about it but…it was that thought he had. She just couldn't find out what he could've said.

Her thoughts were broken when her PDA went off. She check the I.D. [_Filion Werington]_ Kursed sighed. "Why won't he leave me alone?" She said to herself. The vixen pushed the 'accept' button. The raccoon's face popped up. _"Kursed! I can't tell you much but…In the morning pack everything up. You're in for a surprise….a bad one" _The transmission ended.

Kursed sat there to her thoughts again. "What could it possibly be now?" She questioned herself again. She knew she had had a long day. It was time to sleep. Kursed pulled the covers over herself. Still couldn't stop thinking about today. Her eyes closed and drifted off to sleep………The figure in the shadows slowly walked to the sleeping vixen. He stood before her, but she was highly unaware. The figure only inhaled.

"Let it begin…"

* * *

Kursed walked down the dark corridors. She took a few more steps until she wondered why she was here. She grabbed her forehead. "I must be sleep walking." She looked up. Kursed was confused. She had never seen this part of the ship before. The vixen walked a little more.

She then heard the sound of footsteps. Kursed narrowed her eyes and took a fighting stance. The noise was made again.

"W-Who's there?"

Nothing came. But then Kursed turned around thinking it was just another rat. Only to see a dark figure with bright red eyes that stood out from everything else. It was bend down with its knees not touching the floor. It was silent. Leaving the vixen terrified wondering if it was friend or foe. Just when it couldn't get worse. More eyes appeared.

There was a total of 13 pairs. Kursed knew the only way to get out this was to fight. She's been out numbered before. She can take them.

One of the monsters moved and pulled its head back and made a defining roar. It was standing its ground. Kursed took this moment to attack and charged towards the beast. It quickly pulled back and leaped to her. They both clashed. It started to swipe at her but she jump out of it and kicked it's head making a loud crack. Kursed landed behind it knowing it probably was stunned. Only to get hit by its claws on the back. It recovered fast and used the momentum of the push back to turn around and slash her back.

Kursed's body slammed on the wall in pain. She kept going and continued the fight. She pushed herself off the wall and spin around to retaliate but the beast was faster. It grabbed her by the neck in an instant. She screamed in pain. The other enemies laughed at the sight. The vixen turned to them. The beast tighten its grip. Then one the foes spoke up. "…How sad… Your about to compete in a Survival event and you can't even survive Falkneer's assault" He said. Kursed knew he was referring to the thing that was holding her. Falkneer growled. He spoke again. "Toss her…" He nodded to the beast. Falkneer nodded and pulled back his arm. Kursed's eyes widen. He used all of his might and threw her out of his grasp. Her body went airborne and skidded across the hallway.

She lost her breathe. Trying to regain it she slammed into a steel wall making her whole body snap. Though Kursed wasn't dead, she was close to it. Finally she regain her breathe and opened her eyes. Surprised to be alive and what was happening. She was more scared then ever.

"Fo….Fox…Foox"

Even though he was dead she still wanted him here. Wanting to wake up from this nightmare but it felt so real. Kursed slowly looked up. Down the hall way were thirteen different size figures walking towards her silently. She only wanted to wake up.

Just when she thought it over. Right when the group of monsters got up to. When she gave up hope. A bright light shined in the middle of them. Each one of them covered their eyes. Kursed was confused. Was it an enemy, a friend? It made an outline of a hooded figure. The light disappeared, in it's place was replaced by a figure with a robe and a hood. One of the beasts growled. "Can I?" It said to the middle one. "Go ahead RFP…" The RFP jumped to the strange animal. Kursed closed her eyes knowing this must be a dream. She started to hear screaming and yells of agony. After the torture was over in fifteen minutes. A hand touched her shoulder.

Another bright light consumed the dark room…It was silent again.

_Kursed……..kursed………WAKE UP!_

The blue vixen shot from her bed. She looked around.

"It was a dream…"

"KURSED! Get out of there! Your in trouble!"

She looked to see where the voice was from and saw Filion holographic head above her PDA. She grabbed it and wondered what was going. Just as she was about to respond. It turned off. She was really confused now. But she suddenly heard screaming and running out of her room. She could barely make out what there were saying.

"Ru…RUN!....were….WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!"


	7. Star Wolf's Retribution

**Corruption**

**Star Wolf's Retribution...**

"Just shut up and get your Wolfen ready!" The lupine yelled at his co-pilot. The black cat just scowled and left. He mutter curse words under his breathe as he left the command room. The leader shook his head. "If that idiot talks about Krystal again,I'm gonna throw him out into the blizzard!" He yelled to himself. He fathomed the idea and smiled to himself and chuckled... he needed it.

Even though their freedom was accepted. No one trusted them. The team never had one job,mission,or request because Krystal the trader was on their team. The Sargasso Station was in a mess among payment and debt. The team had to turn it in for money to live. Even still,they were bankrupt. The team was always allowed some supplies from Cornerian Military bases. Which was what they were about to do. Leon,is not in the happiest of moods. All he wants is to get off the team and live his own life but he doesn't have a plan of where to go and how to have food and supplies. So he was stuck with his team. Panther,He had the same problem as Leon's. He wanted to get off the team to look for Krystal but again. No where to go,and not a single credit on him.

But Wolf had other problems. For one,he hated their new base. It was the same base which they fought over against Star Fox in the Lylat Wars. Now it wasn't in the shape it used to be. Now two, He saw the news yesterday and noticed something strange about Peppy's eyes. As well as Peppy hasn't contacted them in a while. Until two seconds ago be fore he sent Panther out. He remembered the quick message.

_"Wolf...I am sending two men to inspect that base...I fear we can't trust you."_

That was it. That was the only thing the General said. Wolf was troubled by the last words. **_"I fear we can't trust you."_**"Why?" Wolf said to himself. "You have been trusting us for a couple of years now what made you stop. Wolf pondered this thought. It struck them that the military has most likely suspected the Star Wolf team for the murder of Fox McCloud. That thought only angered Wolf more. Either way,they were leaving the base. If they can't trust them then they'll just have to go.

Leon walked into the room listening to his headphones. He saw Wolf and took them off. "Panther said we have to wait. The Titanian Mission overheated his engines and disconnected his broadacsting wires." Wolf nodded. "Alright, We have time. Those _inspectors _won't be here for another hour." Leon nodded in reply and left the room.

**_In the Docking Bay..._**

Panther worked on a blue wire. He snipped it off and grabbed another one beside him and hot wired it where the original was with his small lighter to fuse it in. He sighed. "Panther regrets ever joining this team...his parents were right...Panther was better off in the academy." He told himself in third-person. He finally got the wire connected and rolled himself out from underneith his Wolfen. He now noticed how it was hanging in a curve from under the ship. "That could be a hazard." He slide himself under again.

_"...I know everything Panther..."_

Panther immediatlypushed himself out again with a look crossed between confused and frighten. "Leon...Wolf...?" He questioned into the empty hangar bay. There was no shrugged it off and once again pulled himself under his ship.

_"...I know about Krystal..."_

This time he pushed harder and got up off the board with a pissed face. "LEON! Get out here! Panther's had enough!!" He yelled. He was responded with silence. But Panther didn't buy it. He grabbed his screw driver and held it downward. Ready to make a threatening stance to whoever was messing with him. He walked slowly and looked behind the Wolfens and cargo carriers.

_"...Your wrongs...Every single one...I know about.."_

"KNOCK IT OFF GUYS!! PANTHER HAS HAD ENOUGH!!" He held the weapon above his head ready to hurt anything that was pissing him off. The voice was louder.

_"...I know your murders,homicides,robbery,rapes...**Every thing!**"_

Panther stopped with his eyes wide in shock. The voice was in his head. All the wrongs his done are flashing images and small screams of agony,despair and hate. All those defenseless lives he has ruin with bad thoughts or bankruptcy or loss of someone they had. All their pain surged within his soul. He dropped the tool and fell to the floor holding head full of memories he can't stop. "...Stop it...STOP IT...let it go...Panther...can't...TAKE IT!!" He yelled. Every thought was one more flame in his body. The flame grew like a wild fire consuming his control. "MAKE IT STOOOP!!" He cried.

_"...Make everyones lives better...pick up the screwdriver..."_

Panther did so and grasped it firmly.

_"...Draw your blood..."_

Panther stabbed his wrist several times as a pool of blood came out. He made no noise.

_"...Write this message..."_

Words appeared in his brain and he used his blood to write the note on the floor.

_"...To end your terrors...stab...again...and again...and again..."_

The voice kept repeating as Panther followed. He stabbed his legs then arms then chest. Then using his remaining strength. His head.

_"...Krystal...will join you shortly..."_

**_Meanwhile..._**

Leon leaned back in his chair eating the last tuna sandwich not caring whether or not Panther or Wolf wanted it. A red dot blinked in the computer monitor a couple of times. After fifty blinks Leon gave in and set down his half eaten sandwich and clicked a couple of buttons and brought up the red blinking situation. It opened up the 'Life-Line Status' program. He scanned throung it and that Wolf's,His and the other workers where fine. It was Panther's that blinked red. Leon sighed. "Panther! If you took off that attachment again I swear." He clicked the reply button beside the life-line bar that was a perfect straight red line. The line gave back to normal when Leon clicked it. It went back around thirty seconds when the beeping got really fast. It went fast enough that the beeps were connected. Leon has never seen such a critical rate.

It reached the point it was now. Leon panicked and without thinking his next move his rushed out of the room and scampered down the hall way. He held the wrist com. to his mouth and messaged Wolf. "WOLF! GET DOWN TO THE HANGAR BAY NOW! PANTHER IS IN SOME SERIOUS SHIT!!" He turned off the communicator and kept his speed until he reached the hangar aby for what seemed like an eternity. He breathed fast as he looked around the port. He spotted Panther's lifeless body. "Panther!" He ran towards it and stopped when he came two feet from it. It was a bloody mess.

* * *

After two hours. The medic and his assintant(Whom vomited before attempting to help out)were examining the dead corpse. Wolf was in deep regret sitting in his office. Leon was staring at the doctors figure out what happend and did not say a word. Finally the medic stepped away. "Suicide...picked up the screwdriver and stabbed like hell." They all said nothing. Leon shook his head walking around. Somthing caught his eye.

Leon walked towards Pather's body but farther. He saw blood a foot away from his corpse. It looked like splatter but he came closer and it was...letters. Leon kneeled down and read it.

**_NEW_**

**_MOON_**

**_BEASTS_**

The line that went vertical in the 't' was drawn closer towards Panthers weapon. It confused him more. "He stabbed himself,wrote a message in blood,and continued it towards death? The suicide isn't what I am focused on it's this note here that puzzles me the most." He stated. The medic studied the message and turned to Leon. "What was his pulse rate?" They both walked to the monitor leaving the assistant to move the body. Leon pulled up the rating. The medic watched it three times and finally gave up. "I have never seen such ratings...his heart should've gave out before he killed himself..."

That was it. One member of the infamous Star Wolf team gone in an instant. But it wasn't over yet.

Twenty-five minutes after the bloody mess. Leon sat on his bed swinging his knife back and forth not saying a word. Wolf buried himself in his arms. He would from every now and then,drink a shot of vodka. Panther really shot them down hard. He was a good friend...they just didn't show it. Leon grabbed his blade and slipped it in his sack. He was ready to get out of here and become a refuge again. He sighed. The message in blood still bothered him. He knew from some where before but where. _sh-sh-sh-shhh. _Leon shot himself up. He scanned the room for the .

Maybe he was just paranoid. From everything that took place a couple of minutes ago. He swung the sack over his shoulder. He walked across the room and reached the doorknob. A chill went down his spine. He felt someone breathing down his shoulder. He was terrified...to terrified to turn around. Though he had to,so he did. Leon turned slowly. At first his eyes saw nothing but a black figure. Which did not move,Leon looke up to see red eyes glaring at him. His eyes went wide when darkness consumed him.

He screamed...an watched...until it ended......

**_Meanwhile..._**

Wolf woke up. He slowly got up from the cold floor rubbing his head. "I really need to throw this out..." He followed his command an drop the remaining vodka into the garbage disposal. He sighed and rubbed his only working eye. "Well I guess it's time to get the hell out of here..." He opened the door. Only to smell a horrible odor. He almost vomiting at the stench. He covere his nose an for safety his mouth as well. He carefully walked into the hallway.

Now he could his lunch reaching his mouth. It was disgusting,hideous,and smelly. "...The brute." He said. There was dead sliced up bodies scattered across the floor. He panicked and ran over them. Someone was desperate to get ride of them. He pinched himself at least fifteen times before he reached Leon's room. "Please be alive!Please be alive!" He kicked the door opened. Only blood. He was completely terrified now,but something caught his eye before he shut the door. Writing on the wall above Leon's desk. He walked up to it knowing he was in some deep shit if he did. He finally was able to read it.

**_LIVE_**

He didn't know what it meant. He knew whoever was killing them he needed a weapon. He slide himself under Leon's bed towards the wall under it. He punched in a code in the mattress and a sma ll door opened by a crack in the wall. He opened it completely and took the AR-15 loaded with ammo. He strapped around his chest and swung on his back at got back up. That was when he saw Leon. Hanging from back of the door suspended by fifteen knives. Two in each limb,two in the neck,and five knives in the chest forming the number '5'. This time Wolf really did upchuck.

"...C'mon Wolf!" He yelled at himself. "Get a hold of your self and get the HELL OUT OF HERE!!" Once again he followed his own orders and dashed out the room leaving Leon's body in the door. He ran as fast as he could towards the Docking Bay. He slammed his palm on the scanner and rushed into the hangar. He grabbed his fire-arm ready to kill anything that wanted to stop him. Luckily,nothing did. He past the scene where Panther died an stopped. 'Could his and Leon's death by linked?..." He pondered this hypothesis. But then gained back his focus and jumped onto the wing of his Wolfen. Still panicking,he sung open the cockpit window and hopped in threw the AR-15 in the back. He started up the ship and three screens appeared around him. He faced a diagram of the ship's inner power. He drew a line from the weapon's energy to the Wolfen's engine. This gave the ship a boost of power to escape. The screen blinke green signaling the command was one. The Wolfen was now gaining start up power faster. A screen containing the warnings and times had a smaller screen in it showing **0:32.**

Wolf sighed in relief. He was home free. He closed his eyes and strecthed back. When he realized that he was relieved that he his team was dead,the goverment is after him,and he has no where to go. He tensed and sat back in his seat...only to see two animals walking towards him. 'Survivors?!' He thought. He connected his communicator to the Docking Bay's speakers and spoke up.

"You two! Identify yourselves now!"

The animals stopped. Both of them turned to each other. 'Could they be the killers?' He thought again. The one on the right was in a black cloak with a hood which seemed to hover on the ground. The other was feminine. It was a wolf with black hair and white fur wearing a simple T-shirt with a symbol Wolf coudn't regonize. She also wore ripped jeans and sneakers. Wolf was about to call again when the female made movement. She bend down with her head touching her knees and her arms strecthed behind her. Wolf was in shocked at her next leaped. Not five feet,or twelve,or . It was over thirty slighty touching the ceiling. The she-wolf smashed onto the Wolfen making emergency warnings blink and screech like crazy. She made a crater in the front of Wolf's ship. Wolf gulped but before he could get out. She grabbed the sides of the cockpit window and lifted it above her head. She threw away a couple meters and faced Wolf.

She smiled...it frighten Wolf. She lunged towards him and grabbed his neck and held him up above his wrecked ship. Wolf grabbed her han trying to loosen her grip but no use. She was beyond Wolf's strength. Wolf was submerged in fear. He thought this to be the worst nightmare but he felt every bit of pain. The dark cloaked one climbed onto the almost destroyed fighter. It spoke. "I suppose this is the last one?" The female replied. "It should be! All those others were a pain. I still feel sorry for that black cat...he was a cutie." The other grunted."Yeah,yeah,yeah! Just remember that Kren is still there!" "Don't worry I wasn't interested! Now! Lets get this over with...Akuma is waiting and I don't wanna miss supper again!" They both nodded. Wolf was deeply confused. Who's Kren?Who's Akuma? Who sent them? What were they going to do to him? His last question was answered. The cloaked strangered came up to Wolf. His blood-red eyes pierced his soul as he consume his body in darkness. Wolf was in horrors beyond words...he wanted to commit suicide from the torture...but his life din't last long enough to do so...

*

*

*

The animal watched it all. He lowered his binoculars from having enough of the horrifying image. The two murderers disappeared. He looked through them again seeing a message written in blood across the ship.

**_FOREVER_**

He sighed. He jumped. He cried. After five tears he wipe his face trying to also wipe off the sadness. He implied pressure onto the control rods. "Someday Akuma...someday..." And with that...he left the once inhabited base. Which was now a huge crime scene.

**_AN:Greetings! I bet some of you have been waiting for this. Sorry,I had other situations to deal with. PM if your curiosity stretches. Please Review and look at my profile for other information and a poll regarding this story. Live Long and Well...while you can...Akuma!_**


	8. Enter Titania

**A/N:Yays! I finally got the time to write this chapter. BUT BEFORE YOU READ IT RE-READ PROLOUGE AND FELION!!! THOSE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN RE-DONE!!!** **Hope you enjoy and review!**

**_Corruption_**

**_Enter Titania..._**

Kursed shot out of her bed and rushed to get her suit on. Her armored gold bracers and chest armor. She grab her bag and swung another smaller bag over her shoulder. Still hearing the screams of rushing and fear outside she opened the door. She saw other competitors running down the hallways. Kursed supposed it was towards the pods. She join the group and pushed and tripped animals along the way. There was deafening moan from the ship as it tipped over. Almost everyone fell and some grabbed railings and others held themselves on the walls. Everything was going fast,animals were screaming and shoving their way through. One hit Kursed on the back. She retaliated by a punch in the face. The victim fell as a riot from accidental shoves exceeded into a fight.

Kursed ignored this and proceeded forward. The pods were in sight. She saw animals go in some by two and took of as another pod took its place. She rushed down the stairs of the hallway and entered the metal docking bay. Again she saw this pattern continue. It struck her,they were going in teams. Kursed scanned the area for that wolf she saw the other day but he was no where to be found. She cursed under her breathe_. He must be still recovering from...whatever happened that day_. She ran to the pods hoping that the wolf was already there. She didn't see him and attempted to enter one. Kursed walked up to the door of one pod and scanned her paw on the pad. It glowed green but the door would not open. She looked to the other side to another scanning pad. Kursed swore again,it required both in order to open.

When things couldn't get worse. The ship moaned again but this it was louder. The whole room went silent as the ship did as well_**. ...kre...KREEEEEEEE**_!!! Kursed grabbed the nearest thing and put her bag handle in her jaw as the ship shook her balance and trembled. The floor was cracking... more and more it cracked as the noise grew louder. The floor finally gave and it split opened as a gigantic rock came from beneath. She looked at it as it moved away making the split bigger. Kursed gasp as her bag fell. It wasn't moving at all. The ship was scraping against the top of a mountain from Titania! Animals scampered out of the hazard's way as it split the floor in half. One...two...three hopeless animals fell through the crack into the land below. Cries of fear and despair filled Kursed ears. The hole was expanding towards her. The whole bottom of the ship was destroyed by the mountain.

Her eyes were fixed upon the crack growing near her. She didn't move an inch from her position for she was paralyzed. Her suitcase fell below. She now only had a sack on her shoulder which carried her sleeping bag and survival tools. Kursed was now only a meter from her deadly fall. Everything around her fell beneath and she still didn't move. The small crack was now a huge hole covering the docking bay floor. The wolf she was waiting for was on the other side. He was yelling out to Kursed to move but she was in dead silence. The barrier generators were building up energy but it would be too late.

She closed her eyes knowing this was it. The floor around was gone. _Get up! Jump! C'mon! Go! _A voice screamed inside her head but she didn't make a flinch. Everything was moving too fast for her and silent. Finally, she fell. Her body was grabbed by Titania's gravity and pulled downwards. She gave up all hope and knew it was pointless to try and live.

But then her wrist was grabbed by a warm paw. It pulled up as her body followed. She opened her eyes to see what just happened. Only to get a hard object in the head and blacked out.

**A/N: THAT WAS TOTAL $#!^ is proaly what you are saying but this chapter had to be a bridge between being on the ship and going to Titania. So yes it's going to be total $#!^! I hope you re-read those chapters and enjoyed this story so far and I PROMISE the upcoming chapter is going to be 10 times better than this. Also vist mt poll on my profile if your too lazy to leave a review. Its not recomened to take the poll instead of a review its just an option.**

**FIN!**


	9. It's Only Just Begun

That was how it had really began. A burning starship crashed into a giant plateau. Carrying over 100,000 lives, it had taken over half with it.

The idea was it to be an encouraging start to whoever survive. The whole entire idea was to trap all the Lylat System's infamous and famous bounty hunters. It was to cut down on the population of hunters.

In the end of the start of this competitive race to finish to be the galaxies' greatest survivor, Kursed had only just begun her own quest. Her objective, as much as it may not be revealed to her, is to not only survive Titania's harsh desert and the other players, but to also survive the continuing slaughter of the mercenaries that ended all of the greatest wars in Lylat.

Blood will be spilled, Friends and enemies will be made, and the deepest darkest secrets will be revealed before Kursed can even close her eyes to take a long breath.

But after all, every great reward... has to be earned...


	10. Epilouge

The radio blared a seemingly endless fuzzy tone. The sound fueled the tension in the dark room.

Three beings, one on one side of the conference table, two on the opposite. In between the trio was a military interception radio, it was the culprit of the eerie noise.

"The scenario has been launched already hasn't it? What is taking Command so long?" Said the grey haired middle aged wolf. Beside him was his companion, a younger version of him at first sight.

"Be patient, you know how corrupt our military is getting. A terrorist attack would be third on their priority list. Give it time." The green avian reassured him.

The older wolf simply leaned back with a grunt, hardly believing the avian.

As soon as the wolf was nearly going to storm out of the depressing room. The radio started to speak.

"Vangelion, this Marc 202 Alpha, reporting in, do you copy, over?"

The two wolves leaned in, eager to eavesdrop on their investment.

"Copy that 202, what is your status on the Hive, over?" Came the reply.

"Sir..." '202' had lost strength in his voice. "The Hive is demolished, all crew and constants have either blown up or jumped off. Survival count cannot be determined. Should I call in for evac?"

"Negative 202, any survivors would be those cold blooded killers we call 'players'. Leave the area immediately, Titania is to be restricted from any further transport or military protocol. Do you copy?"

The silence was hiding '202's' real reply.

"Yes,Sir My squadron is moving out now. Over and out."

And the radio conversation ended.

The two wolves relaxed back into their seats. Their request on the demolition of the carrier was completed.

The younger lupin lifted a black suitcase from under the table and carefully set it down in front of him. With a few clicks, the lock on the handle snapped and the case opened. The wolf slid the case around an presented it to the avian.

The green anthro smiled deviously, closed the case, and dropped it to the floor.

"Our business here is done." Said the elder wolf.

As the two of them got up and headed towards the door, the mysterious avian spoke up.

"One more thing, what do you know about the competition?"

"All I know is, that the one who made it, is one of those brutes that has been in on the latest serial killings."

There was a moment of frightening silence, then the avian lifted himself from his seat.

"That's all then."

In the pitch black darkness the green avian grabbed a L-shaped object from behind his back. The lupins however where curious about one thing.

"Okay, now answer me something then."

"Go right ahead."

"How, or why, is your native color green?"

The mysterious avian smiled. "Well Roy, blood stained feathers would be a dead give away wouldn't it?"

Before the two lupins could react to the reply, the two shots were fired.

Both of the wolves fell to the floor with one smoking hole in each of their heads.

"And that would be bad for my line of work."

* * *

Nothing would be the same from now on...

The blue vixen jumped to her feet. The image of the dark clouds and gigantic metal debris falling from the sky got her blood running.

One huge effect can be caused by the smaller cause...

Kursed ran far from her drop zone. Sharp chunks of metal fell around her. It was like metallic rain.

And when that one simple change in thought that makes that ultimate decision is conjured...

Blood flew from the wound on her forehead. She ignored the fact that she had no destination except endless running. The screeches of clashing metal and falling contestants sounded distant in her moment of regaining senses. She could almost feel the quick moment when on of the meteor sized pieces of the ship fell on her.

It is up to our remaining willpower to fight...

She gained more speed as the main hull of the ship finally gave way into the plateau that towered behind her. Kursed felt the heat of the explosion miles away, scorching that back of her jacket.

To Run...

The physical pain meant nothing to her For a quick second she almost doubted the point in running. She shook the suicidal thought away and kept her fast pace.

To Learn...

She gathered all of her strength in physical ability and mental ability, and rushed towards the edge of the hill. The low growl of the demolished ship grew louder as the debris came down upon where Kursed once was. Whom was now sliding down the rough edge of the hillside.

To... Survive...

With a quick thought in the size of the falling death trap. Kursed gripped the side of the hillside and held onto the rocky face. Kursed took one more glance at the fiery sky, and as soon as the burning space carrier came over the boulder made hill, Kursed gripped the rocks tighter and ducked her head.

The screeching and whining sounds of the collapsing carrier was all she could hear as it plunged into the ravine, paralleled to Kursed's spot of hope. Shattering pieces of metal narrowly missed Kursed's body by inches as the entire wreckage plummeted into the darkness below.

She waited, even minutes after the dangers of being completely crushed by the hazardous material had passed. Slowly she inched towards the top of the slope, careful of any other falling killer debris.

When she reached the summit, Kursed stared across the cataclysm of what was supposed to the First Class Super Carrier.

Questions of the cause of such a destruction raced through her mind. She cleared them all away trying to focus with her powerful telepathic abilities to try and locate life.

Before she had fallen into the canyon, she could hear all the mental cries for help, the silent plies for rescue. In seconds, hundreds of voices would quickly disappear. But there were still survivors before she had fallen.

But now, after the final fall of what was left of the Carrier, it was silent. Not a sigh, or a scream could be heard.

Kursed, realizing she would most likely be the only survivor of such a tragic accident, calmly walked away from the wreckage in search of any fallen supplies.

With clouds getting darker and heavier with upcoming rain. Kursed made a mental note, not a reminder of this moment, (no that she would ever forget) but to always tell her this:

"The real survival games have begun, and her life as well as whoever else might have survived, relied on the choices of the planet Titania."


End file.
